One Night Stand
by klarus
Summary: Ezra and Aria have never met before. This time Aria and the girls are at a party in The Brew and Ezra comes along with some of his friends. It doesn't take long till Aria and Ezra lay eyes on each other and a passion sparkles between the two of them. ONE-SHOT! Rating T!


**Hey everyone! So this ONE-SHOT suddenly popped up in my head and I had to write it down! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Summary:** _Ezra and Aria have never met before. This time Aria and the girls are at a party in The Brew and Ezra comes along with some of his friends. It doesn't take long till Aria and Ezra lay eyes on each other and a passion sparkles between the two of them._

**Disclamer: **_Unfortunately I don't own PLL. If I did, I'd be jumping to the Moon and back._

* * *

_Only need one night with you_  
_to make all our dreams come true_

* * *

**One night stand**

Aria's POV

I was late to a party... again! The second time in this week I'm meeting with the girls and I'm late again. "Oh god! I forgot my bag... Where the hell is it?!" I mumble to myself as I'm still applying the mascara on my eyes in front of the mirror in my hallway. Running back up the stairs I find my bag on the bed. I smile as I think about the feeling I've had for the whole day. "This night's going to rock…" I say to myself before I leave the house.

"Sorry guys, I had to find my bag." I say as an excuse as I sit in Spencer's car.

"It's okay. We have a whole night ahead." Hanna says. Looks like I'm not the only one so excited about tonight.

"So any of you planning on a hook up tonight?" Em says with a giggle.

"You know I can't. I have a boyfriend I love!" Spencer replies.

"Me too." Hanna adds with an evil smile looking at me as if she wanted to tell me something.

"What?!" I ask almost annoyed by the stare Em and Hanna just gave me.

"Oh nothing Aria. You're just the only one single around here. Em has Maya, I have Caleb and Spence has Toby. And you are single for almost three months! It's time to, you know what!" Hanna explains to me and all the girls burst out laughing. I look confused at all of them as I speak to my defense.

"So what? I don't need to have a boyfriend to have fun!"

"You don't. That's what one night stands are for!" Spencer laughs.

"Yeah sure…" I look out of the window and the rest of the drive passes rather quickly.

Spencer found a parking lot near The Brew and we all get out of the car. The girls keep looking at me every time a hottie walks past us. And to be honest, they are actually pretty hot most of them. It probably wouldn't hurt to have a little fun tonight.

We walk in and Maya is already there, keeping us a table we can all sit at. We do our usual hugs and kisses before we all sit down. The waiter is quickly at our table "Can I bring you girls anything?"

"Malibu-cola for me!" I say. And all the girls look at me at the same time. Of course Hanna has to comment everything so she says in laughter "So you are planning on a hook up after all!"

"Shut up, Han!"

"Anyways one for me too." Hanna says.

"And the rest of us will have Juice-vodka" Spencer adds and the waiter walks away to bring us our orders.

Maya looked a bit confuse probably not knowing what that hook up was about so I jump in to explain her "I'm the only one single and these girls think that I need one night stand to have some fun after three months being single."

Maya's eyes sparkle with joy and I know that she's gonna join their side this time "So are you going to get one night stand tonight?"

"Shut up you too!" I laugh. Oh how much I love outgoings with my friends. We are literally like sisters.

Waiter comes back with our orders only that he brought me two drinks instead of one. I look at him in confusion "I ordered only one."

"That guy over there ordered one for you." Waiter explains pointing to a cute… not just cute but EXTRA HOT guy at the bar who is looking at me with a beautiful smile on his face. _Wow! _ I think to myself. _And I thought I've already seen the hottest guys on the earth!_ I smile awkwardly back at him and immediately turn to girls only to find them all giggling at me.

"He's actually HOT!" I exclaim. "I mean like HOT HOT!" And the girls start laughing again.

"Drink up this two glasses so you'll feel more confident" Hanna winks at me and I do as they say. I stand up and turn around saying "That'll work for some time. If not before, see you tomorrow!" Spencer shakes her head as I leave.

Ezra's POV

As I walked in The Brew I didn't expect anything like this to happen but as soon as I heard laughing I turned around to see a beautiful and not only beautiful but gorgeous and hot and sexy girl sitting there with her friends. Her hair was brown, long and perfectly curled. Her eyes were deep hazel and her mouth. Oh god that was something I could definitely taste sooner than later. As waiter returned behind the bar to get them drinks I spoke up "Hey! What's that brown girl drinking?" I ask pointing at her.

"Malibu-cola." Waiter replied.

"Give her two. One on me." I reply and watch him leave with drinks for the girls. As soon as he places down two glasses for that hottie she looks at him confused, probably asking him why there are two drinks for her. Not a second later she turns around and I smile at her. God how beautiful she is. She smiles back and I could see how nervous she is. I chuckle as I see her drink both of glasses at once and then stand up and walk towards me. This time with a way more confident smile on her beautiful face. She looks like a goddess.

"Hey!" She greets as she sits down next to me.

Aria's POV

The drink soon warmed me up and it became even hotter when I sat down next to him. That amazing smile he has! It just blew me away. "Hey!" I greet him.

"Hi!" He says still smiling at me. "So you're here with your friends?"

"Uhm… yeah. They're over there… where you probably saw them already."

He calls for waiter and orders one more drink for me and one for him. I couldn't say no!

"So you live around here?" He asked eventually.

"Yeah, I used to live here since forever. I also attended Rosewood High here and now I teach English here." Still looking in his eyes which are so… unexplainable! i answer his question "And you?"

He smiles again as he takes a sip of his drink "I just moved here last month cause I'm starting a new teaching job here at Rosewood High now. Looks like we're gonna meet from time to time. I teach English too. I especially love English literature. And I try to write too."

"Really? What a coincidence! I love English literature. Especially classics. I love all classic authors. Oh and I don't know your name yet!"

He offered his hand as he spoke "Excuse my manners. I'm Ezra Fitz. And you are?"

"Aria Montgomery." I shake hands with him. "So are you here all alone?"

"Uh no. I'm with friends but they are somewhere around here… maybe already passed out drunk in the park." He chuckles at the comment of his friends.

He definitely doesn't look like his friends he just described. He looks well-mannered and educated man. And he is hot and sexy!

Our little chat continued on and on and we seemed to find many common interests. After some more drinks things started to heat up a bit. He eventually slid his hand down on my leg and he started caressing me. He slowly moved his hand from my knee up to my thigh. And I couldn't resist him. After all he was hot as hell. I looked him in the eyes and then down at his lips. I could see a peak of his tongue and I leaned in. I closed my eyes and the next seconds his lips met with mine. It quickly turned into a passionate kissing which led to him slowly proceeding from my thigh a little bit higher. "Maybe we should head to my apartment." He whispered to me and I just nodded. Our passionate kissing continued as his apartment was just across the street. We barely made it up the stairs and through the door. As soon as the doors were closed and locked he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put me down on his kitchen counter and stayed between my legs. His hands were now running up and down my body as I kept mine wrapped around his neck. It seemed to heat with every second we were together. When we were in need for breath we separated and he smiled at me. While him removing my shirt and bra I started on undoing his pants. I managed to undress him and he picked me up once again and threw me on his bed. He climbed up on me and started kissing me from my mouth down to my neck and continued kissing me lower and lower.

All the kissing heated up to passionate love making.

*Leaving imagination to yourselves*

Next thing I remember it was morning. I was lying in his bed only to find he already left. Next to me was a letter that said

**_I really enjoyed last night._**

**_-Ezra_**

I smiled at the letter and felt really happy after long time. It didn't matter if I didn't get a long term relationship. I had fun last night and it was great.

After remembering all the passionate love making from the night before I walked out of his bed, put on my clothes and left his apartment. I called Spencer to pick me up and give me a ride home as she asked me "How was yesterday?"

I smiled to myself as I said "Better than ever!"

* * *

**Pretty heated up, huh? :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
